


FERVOR

by NielaHuang



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NielaHuang/pseuds/NielaHuang
Summary: Vivir dos veces la misma historia, pero en diferentes puntos de la vida no es necesariamente malo.Hyunwoo, un bebedor de sangre moderno por así llamarlo, quien vive su vida criando a dos niños en épocas diferentes, niños que pasan de sus hijos, a crear un vínculo mucho más fuerte.Inspirado: Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne RiceHistoria parelela: Apego [HyungWonho •  Monsta X]Prohibidas las adaptaciones de cualquier tipo.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA PARTE**

La vida le tenía muchas cosas preparadas pero para Son Hyunwoo, el simple humano del siglo XIX, de familia adinerada y con todas las comodidades para no tener que preocuparse de nada, le era indiferente el futuro, sabía que debía hacerse responsable de la casa, de la servidumbre y de todo lo que aquella enorme mansión tradicional pudiese acarrearle.

Tenía 25 años cuando un extraño y apuesto hombre occidental se cruzó en su vida, no era muy común ese tipo de visitantes y menos nocturnos, pero se aferró a él, por ver un nuevo mundo, por salir de su burbuja de mundo perfecto.

Compartió a su lado durante varias noches que se hicieron meses, disfrutando de aquellas salidas y de aquellos momentos que le regalaba aquel hombre, hombre que le robó su humanidad en cuestión de segundos, sin darle oportunidad de oponerse.

Cuando abrió los ojos un par de horas después del crepúsculo, todo era diferente, el mundo era diferente, y la sed que sentía era extremadamente potente; según su ahora “maestro” había recibido el “Don Oscuro” y debía alimentarse de sangre contaminada.

Los años pasaron, y Hyunwoo disfrutaba de su nueva vida, junto con su maestro había viajado por todo el mundo, probando sangre de diferentes malhechores, gozando de la vida que se podía dar con su maestro, un nómada ricachón y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Sin embargo un día, iniciando el siglo XX, Hyunwoo volvió a Corea con su maestro y hubo algo que le hizo querer establecerse en su país natal nuevamente. Hyunwoo se encariñó con un pequeño niño huérfano, eran épocas de escasez y los orfanatos no daban abasto, el niño era pequeño, delgado, bastante hablador y simpático, Hyunwoo quiso cuidarlo de inmediato pero su maestro le amenazó, que amenos que lo matara lo abandonaría; pero esto fue algo que a Hyunwoo le causó gracia, no iba a matar al niño, era un niño y no iba a dejarlo solo, nuevamente, era un niño.

Se quedó solo con el pequeño a quien nombró Minhyuk, su maestro le había enseñado mucho y ahora debía cuidar al niño, darle la mejor vida que pudiese tener en medio de aquellas situaciones tan complejas.

—¿Y mi mamá? —era la constante pregunta del niño de unos escasos seis años.

—Mamá no está, Minhyukkie. —respondía siempre Hyunwoo al no saber cómo más abordar aquella situación con el niño.

Para Hyunwoo, el tiempo no transcurría, pero sabía que para Minhyuk era totalmente diferente, y Hoseok, su amante y mejor amigo, se lo hacía saber frecuentemente, Minhyuk crecía y con ello las explicaciones que debía darle de por qué no salía a la luz del sol, por qué salía sólo en la noche, por qué no comía la cena a pesar de tenerla servida.

—Ya es un adolescente, Hyun, debes decirle, él debe saber. —habló Hoseok, abrazándole por los hombros desde la espalda, estando arrodillado, buscando reconfortarle.— Porque cuando se entere solo, va a ser un desastre, va a exponernos y tendremos que matarlo.

—Cállate Seok, no quiero pensar en matar a Min, le amo. —su voz estaba cargada de dolor pero sabía que Hoseok tenía razón, por el bien de su pequeño mortal.

—Entonces piensa en eso ahora mismo, porque va a llegar en cualquier momento y no está de muy buen humor. —el otro bebedor aprovechó lo pensativo que estaba Hyunwoo para besar su cuello y robarle un poco de su sangre y posteriormente besar sus labios para traerlo a la realidad.

Los métodos de Hoseok eran extraños pero eran muy efectivos para traerle a la realidad y para relajarle, y ahora era el momento para que sus problemas se hicieran de lado.

El mayor se acomodó en las piernas de Hyunwoo y tras abrazarle por el cuello, se dedicó a besarle, a cantarle canciones suaves, mientras el menor le abrazaba por la cintura y correspondía a aquellos besos y disfrutando de ese momento en que eran ellos dos y no había problemas con mortales.

—¡Papá! Que asco, vete al cuarto con Hoseok. —se quejó el recién llegado adolescente, haciendo una expresión de asco, teniendo totalmente normalizada la situación al haber crecido con ella.

—Min, ven... tengo que hablar contigo. —expresó Hyunwoo sacándose de encima al bebedor mayor, entendiendo este, el mensaje.

—Vuelvo mañana, Hyunnie. —dijo el mayor desapareciendo por la puerta principal.

Minhyuk se sentó al lado del hombre que consideraba su padre, teniendo pleno conocimiento de que no lo era, porque Hyunwoo era todo menos normal, y suponía que estaban para hablar del tema.

Hyunwoo volvió a sentir nervios, no tenía idea de cómo abordar el asunto, suponía que su humano sabía varias cosas, siempre fue muy curioso y entrometido, sospechaba muchas otras; no quería ser muy bruto y frívolo con el asunto, era su amado Min, le había cuidado por años y le había dado todo su amor como para que se perdiera por no saber las cosas.

—Ya eres un chico bastante grande y creo que debes saber... —Hyunwoo dejó de hablar, dejando incompleta su frase.

—Ya conozco tu relación con Hoseok, no tienes que explicar nada y no diré nada a nadie. —Minhyuk parecía divertido con el asunto, porque no veía mal que su padre estuviese con otro hombre.

—¡Oh dios! No es eso, ese tema es para otro día. —se apresuró a hablar, negando con su cabeza y con sus manos.— Ya sabes que yo no soy normal y no tiene que ver con Hoseok... conoces mi comportamiento y lo has cuestionado muchas veces, desde que eres pequeño y creo que llegó el momento de enseñarte todo lo que soy.

Hubo un silencio extraño entre ambos, Minhyuk no se esperaba una confesión respecto a lo que siempre había sospechado, aunque no sabía qué era, con los años se había dado cuenta que Hyunwoo y Hoseok no eran humanos, y si lo eran, eran unos muy extraños.

—Mi naturaleza, al igual que la de Hoseok es diferente, no podemos salir en el día porque la luz nos destruye, y no nos alimentamos de comida, vivimos de sangre, sangre de malhechores. —explicó el inmortal girándose para quedar frente a frente a su amado Min.

—Explícate mejor, porque nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, Hyunwoo. —Minhyuk se había tornado repentinamente serio, no quería que su padre se burlase de él, aunque le conocía, no quería ser una burla.

—Soy un bebedor de sangre, vampiro, inmortal, como quieras llamarlo, es mi naturaleza, la cual no escogí. —escupió el mayor tomando una de las manos ajenas, presionando un poco, comenzando a sentirse desesperado.— Te estoy diciendo la verdad, puedo demostrártelo al amanecer o... no, aún no te quiero meter en esto.

Hyunwoo estaba desesperado y Minhyuk podía notarlo, allí fue cuando supo que su padre no estaba jugando una broma, porque estaba sufriendo, porque podía sentir su dolor y su sufrimiento a pesar de no tener un vínculo sanguíneo, conocía al mayor y este era el momento donde mejor debía comprenderlo y entender su dolor.

—Papá... Hyunwoo. —llevó su mano libre a la mano del bebedor en su muñeca, mostrando entendimiento a algo que no conocía y apoyo a su ser amado.— No tienes que demostrarme nada, yo creo en ti, en serio creo en lo que me dices aunque suene irreal y complejo, siempre he sabido que tú eras diferente, porque tienes diez años conmigo y sigues igual, no envejeces, no cambias, pero yo siempre he sabido que no corro peligro a tu lado. —Minhyuk hablaba de forma suave, arrastrándose hasta estar completamente cerca al mayor, soltando su agarre para poder abrazarle.— Eres frío y duro como el mármol, pero tu corazón es cálido y siempre me has cuidado y protegido, nada malo va a pasar... creo en ti y en el destino que quieras para mi, porque tú no vas a hacerme nada.

Hyunwoo quiso llorar, su pequeño Minhyuk no estaba huyendo de él, estaba allí entendiendo algo que cualquier humano cuerdo no entendería, supo que él era el indicado, supo que quería conservar a Minhyuk para siempre, pero cuando este tuviese un nivel mayor de madurez.

—Quiero que seas como yo, como Hoseok, que seas parte de mi sangre. —habló el bebedor correspondiendo el abrazo que su pequeño le brindaba, sintiendo ese calor humano tan propio y que le volvía el corazón loco.— No ya, en unos años, cuando puedas estar seguro de qué es lo que quieres y que tu cuerpo crezca totalmente, quiero que seas feliz.

—Acepto tu condición de crecimiento, pero mi amor por ti no va a cambiar, Hyunwoo, quiero y deseo estar a tu lado toda mi vida, quiero acompañarte y amarte. —el mortal, hablaba estando escondido en el cuello de su mayor, aferrado a él, sintiendo su peculiar aroma tan intenso, tan maravilloso; estando con él se sentía protegido y sobretodo, se sentía amado.

Seguido de eso, Minhyuk mordió el cuello del mayor y salió corriendo, como cuando le hacía fallidas bromas, sin embargo, esta vez Hyunwoo no se contuvo, y se apareció frente a Minhyuk, generando que este chocase ante la repentina aparición del mayor.

—No es justo, ya vas a usar tus poderes y no podré jugarte bromas como antes. —se quejó el mortal haciendo pucheros mirando al mayor.

—Nunca me has hecho bromas Minnie, sólo no usaba mis poderes, pero eres algo predecible. —río el bebedor enterrando su rostro en el cuello ajeno, disfrutando de su aroma.— Mientras el tiempo llega, vamos a darle un cambio a nuestra relación... — susurró antes de morder su cuello.

Hyunwoo dio lo que los inmortales llaman un pequeño sorbo, pues eso hizo, sólo bebió un poco, sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de vida y tener un poco de los recuerdos del menor desde su perspectiva. Posteriormente sonrió y presionó su lengua contra los filosos colmillos, y tal como había escuchado de otros bebedores, besó a su pequeño, para mostrarle un poco de su vida, pasarle un poco de su sangre; la diferencia entre ellos fue, que una vez finalizado el beso de sangre, el roce se prolongó, permitiéndose Hyunwoo, conocer a su pequeño, darse cuenta que ese amor iba más allá.

Minhyuk se dejó, permitió que Hyunwoo le reconociese, dejando que éste acariciase su cuerpo, le brindara caricias cargadas de cariño y placer, que le llenase de experiencias únicas.

Y así fueron los años siguientes, intercambiando pequeños sorbos casi a diario, intercambiando caricias, sintiendo como su amor mutaba a uno mucho más intenso, familiar pero de pareja, ellos sentían que habían existido el uno para el otro, pero Minhyuk aún tenía que crecer, a pesar de estar seguro, su cuerpo no estaba totalmente desarrollado y sentía que eso podría generarles problemas en el futuro.

El mortal nunca presionó porque entendía a Hyunwoo, sabía que él no le mentía, pues de hacerlo, no le mostraría su vida a través de aquellos besos de sangre, el Don Oscuro le esperaría como su destino.

El día llegó, en el segundo cuarto del siglo XX, fue una noche de verano, estando a pocas horas del amanecer, donde todo fue perfecto; Hyunwoo estaba completamente desnudo, como se le había hecho costumbre hacerlo cada que le brindaba placer a su amado pequeño, pues quería estar en igualdad de condiciones a él.

Minhyuk sabía que había llegado el día, pues el comportamiento de su mayor era diferente, había oscurecido todas las ventanas, había preparado un enorme lecho para los dos, donde ahora estaban acurrucados, sintiendo un calor en el alma, un calor que le tenía las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—No tengo mucho he decirte... la transformación será de todo el día siguiente en lo que tú cuerpo muere, va a doler pero no me alejare de tu lado... voy a estar contigo. —explicó con calma, sintiendo como se tensaba el delgado cuerpo de Minhyuk, tenía miedo.— Cuando el sol vuelva a ocultarse, vas a sentirte como nuevo, todo va a ser diferente y te enseñaré a alimentarte.

—Jura que no vas a abandonarme, no quiero sentir dolor... —Minhyuk se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno demostrando el miedo que sentía a ser abandonado por su mayor.

—No voy a abandonarte Min, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Hyunwoo selló su promesa con un beso suave, apretándole contra su cuerpo para transmitirle seguridad y tranquilidad.

El momento indicado llegó y el bebedor acercó su rostro al cuello del mortal e inhaló su aroma, podía sentir su miedo, el olor de su sangre dulce y por sobretodo la ansiedad que le generaba ese momento. Le mordió, intentando evitar el dolor que producía la verdadera mordida, pero fue imposible, Minhyuk gritó y se aferró al cuerpo de Hyunwoo en lo que sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaron. Cuando el mortal estuvo a un hilo de morir, Hyunwoo, estando embriagado por la sangre dulce de su pequeño y por todas las memorias que recibió de él; lo acomodó en su regazo, y tras morderse la muñeca dejó que el menor bebiese; Minhyuk bebió, en un inicio de forma tímida, pero cuando el instinto se apoderó de él bebió con fervor hasta que Hyunwoo retiró la mano y dijo que era suficiente.

Las indicaciones siguientes no fueron claras para el menor pues un enorme dolor le postró en el lecho, un dolor que identificó como la muerte de su cuerpo y el inicio de su proceso de transformación. Hyunwoo acarició sus cabellos y le mimó todo el día siguiente en medio de aquella oscuridad del hogar, mientras su cuerpo pasaba por toda aquella transformación.

Cuando la noche volvió a caer, Hyunwoo sonrió al recién nacido en La Sangre, con su rostro somnoliento y cansado, pero se veía feliz de estar con su mayor. Hyunwoo se acercó a su pequeño y le besó suavemente peinando un poco sus cabellos con sus dedos para demostrarle su cariño.

—Ve a vestirte, saldremos a ver el mundo. —fue lo último que Hyunwoo dejando solo al chico para que se organizase y posteriormente salir a alimentarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Minhyuk pareció acostumbrarse rápidamente a aquella nueva vida, y todo gracias al fuerte acompañamiento de Hyunwoo. Su relación había cambiado de una forma bastante positiva, al punto que Hoseok decidió alejarse porque no quería “hacer un mal tercio”, porque el amor entre Minhyuk y Hyunwoo era demasiado grande para el desprendido de Hoseok.

—Hyunnie... —canturreó el menor abrazando a Hyunwoo por la cintura, dejando besos en sus mejillas.— Apadriné un niño coreano en Estados Unidos, es un pequeño adorable... y me gustaría que fuésemos a verlo.

—Min, ¿para qué andas haciendo eso? Es peligroso. —habló el mayor correspondiendo el abrazo de su amado pequeño.

—No quiero niños infelices... no es justo que los niños crezcan solos y este es un niño que ni siquiera sabe inglés, que es muy tímido y no ha podido acomodarse a ese país, tuve que apadrinarlo y le he enviado varias cosas de Corea, para que se sienta en casa. —Minhyuk hablaba haciendo pucheros buscando convencer a su amado, pero sabía que lo había logrado con la descripción del pequeño.

—¿Cuándo quieres ir a conocerlo?

El menor sonrió emocionado y corrió a la habitación para organizar todo lo que podrían llevar ligero, pues usarían el Don del Aire para llegar pronto e igualmente en la noche de aquel sector del país norteamericano.

—¿Tienes todo listo? —preguntó el mayor mientras terminaba de vestir su abrigo, más que nada para verse bien.

—Sí, llevo todos los documentos y pasaportes que consiguió Hoseok para nuestra estadía en Estados Unidos. —habló con emoción ajustándose el pequeño bolso a la espalda, antes de correr a la terraza, era el momento de irse.

Usarían el Don del Aire para moverse por los cielos, sería mucho más fácil desplazarse de acuerdo a la rotación de la tierra y llegar New Orleans en la noche.

No había mucho que decir en el viaje, no podían comunicarse por el Don de la Mente al ser creador y Neófito, pero tenían claro a donde iban y como llevarían a cabo su estadía, en aquella ciudad, donde posiblemente encontrarían demasiados bebedores, pero tendrían interacción con ellos, iban por el niño, nada más.

Llegaron a su destino, justo al anochecer, lo que les daba un poco de espacio para abastecerse de unas cuantas prendas para tener durante los días que estarían allí.

Dieron con un pequeño hotel, una habitación justo para ellos dos, nada muy ostentoso, tenían planes de pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Despertaron justo al caer la noche, y tras hablar en el orfanato que sólo podían ver al niño en las horas nocturnas por su trabajo, salieron a las congestionadas calles de aquella ciudad. Hyunwoo intentaba que Minhyuk no se distrajera con cualquier cosa nueva que viese, con la ropa, con las artesanías, con cualquier cosa novedosa para él que se cruzaba en el camino.

El orfanato era pequeño, se veía como una casa normal, y eso emocionó a Minhyuk porque se veía bonita, con muchos detalles antiguos y elementos que le hacían sentir demasiado fuera de Corea.

Tocaron la puerta y en cuestión de segundos una mujer les atendió haciéndolos pasar y haciendo una pequeña entrevista para corroborar sus identidades.

—Dile a Kihyun que venga. —habló la mujer a una de las asistentes.— Es un niño bastante callado, quizá se deba al idioma, pero creo que ustedes se podrán entender bien con él.

Minhyuk ni escuchaba a la mujer, estaba atento al niño, quería verlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, en su mente quería adoptarlo y Hyunwoo lo sabía, pero primero quería saber si podrían llevarse bien con el niño antes de obligarlo a algo.

Hyunwoo era el encargado de la comunicación, pues era el que mejor dominaba el idioma y porque Minhyuk sólo quería estar con el pequeño, el resto de mortales le importaban poco.

Cuando el niño entró, Minhyuk sintió su corazón derretirse, su alma dar un vuelco pues el pequeño era demasiado pequeño, delgadito y adorable, Hyunwoo se sintió igual, le recordó a Min cuando lo acogió en su familia, se veía perdido, como si no quisiera estar allí.

—Hola Kihyun, soy Minhyuk, quien te ha estado ayudado durante estos meses. —se presentó en coreano el menor de los bebedores, tras haberse acercado al Niño y estar a su altura.

—Muchas gracias, a mi no me gusta este lugar, lo que hizo por mi me hizo sentir en casa. —la voz del pequeño era suave, algo cohibida por estar frente a un desconocido.

—¡Que adorable eres! —exclamó Minhyuk tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos, acercándose a Hyunwoo, quien lo miraba encantado.— Hyunnie mira como es de lindo, quiero seguirlo ayudando mucho.

—No agobies al pequeño, que lo acabas de conocer, Min. —expresó el mayor acercándose al Niño en brazos de su amado, acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado— Estaremos varios días aquí, podremos venir diariamente. —eso fue más para la directora de aquel lugar, aunque Minhyuk estuvo feliz con ello, aferrándose al pequeño.

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos para ellos, Minhyuk conocía al niño, jugaba con él y dejaba que éste enseñase su pequeño mundo, Hyunwoo interactuaba con ellos, pero le gustaba más ver como el mundo parecía ser perfecto para ellos dos. Kihyun había cambiado, ahora era hablador, le gustaba jugar pero sólo con los bebedores, hacía dibujos de ellos, canturreaba feliz todo el día, hacía bromas a los mayores y entregaba sus dibujos como regalo.

—Quiero adoptarlo. —dijo Minhyuk son seguridad, en inglés, a la directora de aquel recinto, teniendo entre sus manos un dibujo hecho por el niño donde estaban los tres junto a la palabra “familia”.

—Señor, se requiere un estudio para saber si son aptos para adoptarlo. —expresó la mujer observando al niño que tenía una nueva caja de colores entre sus manos, el niño era otro, ahora tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Hyunnie, nos iremos pronto y quiero llevarlo a casa, dice que somos su familia. —habló en coreano el menor de los bebedores enseñando aquel dibujo hecho por el pequeño.

—Quédate con Kihyunnie, yo hablaré con las directivas. —Hyunwoo sonaba tan tranquilo como siempre, generando calma en Minhyuk, posteriormente miró al niño y sonrió. —Vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible por ti.

El mayor se retiró con la directora y un par de asistentes más, mientras Minhyuk quedó con Kihyun dibujando con aquellos colores nuevos que habían sido regalados por los dos inmortales.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Hyunwoo salió con noticias positivas, iban a estudiar todo en los dos próximos días, para poder aceptar o rechazar la solicitud, pero Hyunwoo estaba confiado de que todo saldría positivo para ellos.

En efecto así fue, aceptaron la adopción sin entrometerse en aquella relación de los inmortales, gracias al juego mental de Hyunwoo; ahora estaban en el aeropuerto donde tras estudiar mucho los vuelos, podrían viajar en la noche y llegar en la noche a su destino en Corea del Sur.

Estaban emocionados, iban a estar juntos, y era lo que tenía al niño más feliz que nada, pues hablaba constantemente, reía, abrazaba a los mayores y no cesaba de decirle a todos, en su escaso inglés, que eran familia.

Una vez en Corea pudieron enseñarle todo, una enorme casa de estilo tradicional, su propio cuarto, sus propios espacios, Kihyun estaba feliz y lo demostraba con sus cantos y sus dibujos que dejaba en todas partes, lo que Hyunwoo hacía, los mimos que recibía de Minhyuk, lo raro que era Hoseok, todo para el menor era perfecto, tenía una familia que lo hacía feliz.

Los años pasaron y las preguntas del menor, que aunque no las exteriorizaba, siempre se preguntaba el por qué sólo salía en la noche con sus padres, por qué ellos no comían nada, por qué tenían tanto dinero cuando siempre estaban en casa.

Ahora era adolescente y le gustaba salir con sus amigos, pasar la tarde fuera, salir a discotecas, sus padres le daban la libertad completa de hacer lo que quisiera, pero ahora estaba harto, necesitaba saber qué mierda hacían sus padres en el día, en la noche, todo.

—Hyunwoo, Min, quiero hablar con ustedes. —fue la petición que hizo al llegar a casa y encontrar a sus padres mirando alguna porquería en la televisión.

—¿Qué pasa? —fue Hyunwoo quien habló, pues Minhyuk estaba ansioso, había explorado su mente, tenía temor.

—Estoy cansado de no saber nada, ya estoy grande, lo suficiente para afrontar todo, les he respetado el silencio porque me adoptaron y me cuidaron mucho, pero siempre he notado que ustedes no son normales, los comentarios ya me molestan porque odio que se metan con ustedes o que los insulten pero yo ya no puedo defenderlos. —Kihyun estaba siendo totalmente serio mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.— Quiero sabe qué son ustedes, por qué sólo les veo en la noche, no cenan conmigo, y misteriosamente siempre hay dinero pero no veo que trabajen... sean sinceros conmigo, porque leo sus mentiras.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, Kihyun analizaba a los mayores, mirándolos fijamente, esperando la respuesta de ambos. Minhyuk se aferraba al brazo Hyunwoo cargado de ansiedad y de desespero, porque sabía que había llegado el momento de mostrarle la verdad de todo.

—Es momento de decirle Hyunnie, no podemos ocultarlo más, Kyunnie es más receptivo de lo que creíamos. —habló el menor de los bebedores sin querer soltar a Hyunwoo.

—Está bien, voy a ser certero, porque no vamos a mentirte más. —la voz de Hyunwoo fue suave, paternal como solía ser siempre y eso hizo que Kihyun se estremeciera, no quería ser duro con ellos.— Nosotros no somos mortales, tenemos muchos años de no serlo, si salimos al sol, este quema nuestra piel hasta matarnos y nos alimentamos de la sangre de delincuentes; acogí a Minhyuk a la edad que te acogimos a ti y con el tiempo tuve que afrontarlo, se convirtió en mi amante, ahora es el momento para ti, pero... los tiempos han cambiado y aunque Min y yo lo hemos hablado, la humanidad es tuya y es tu decisión acompañarnos o no.

—No me salgan con semejante mierda, que nada tiene un puto sentido. —Kihyun estaba molesto, se notaba, se sentía, Minhyuk sólo pensaba en Kihyun lanzándole cualquiera de las cosas que habían a la mano.

Hyunwoo miró seriamente al mortal y se soltó de Minhyuk, para luego tomarlo de la cintura y sostenerlo contra su cuerpo. Enseñó sus colmillos al mortal y mordió a su amante, sin dejar de mirar al chico que parecía poco impresionado, parecía más bien furioso.

—¡Odio que me mientan! Lo sabían y me mantuvieron todo el puto secreto. ¿Qué tan difícil era decirme? —el mortal gritaba furioso poniéndose en pie mirando con odio a los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo.— Me largo de esta maldita casa. ¡los odio!

Kihyun salió furioso de su hogar, huyendo o algo así; Minhyuk quiso salir pero Hyunwoo le detuvo y negó, para evitar la cólera de Minhyuk simplemente explicó que el chico volvería, que sólo necesitaba tiempo y no podría presionarle porque eso sólo generaría más dolor en él; jamás le habían presionado u obligado, no lo harían ahora.

En efecto eso pasó, un par de días después, justo al atardecer, Kihyun apareció, con el rostro cargado de arrepentimiento y desespero. El chico no era rencoroso, era temperamental pero no podía odiar a quienes le habían salvado, nunca les reconoció como sus padres, sino como sus hermanos, como dos seres que amaba con todo su ser y separarse de ellos no estaba contemplado, al haberlo hecho por un par de días, su mundo estaba incompleto y supo que tenía que hablar con aquellos seres inmortales.

—Hyunwoo... Min... —habló apenas entró al hogar, siendo recibido por los brazos de Minhyuk, quien le acogió entre sus brazos y regaló besos en su rostro.

—Kyunnie, viniste, estaba tan asustado, tan nervioso, Hyunwoo no me dejó ir por ti, lo voy a matar. —se quejó sin querer soltarle, acariciando su espalda.

—No los odio, yo no puedo odiarlos, yo los amo. —el mortal se aferró al bebedor escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Ya lo sé, y sé que estabas bien, te amamos Kihyun, nunca hemos hecho las cosas para lastimarte. —expresó Hyunwoo tras haber estado allí presenciando la escena.— ¿Qué pensaste?

Hubo silencio, Kihyun tenía claro lo que había pensado, Hyunwoo y Minhyuk lo sabían tras haberse inmiscuido en la mente del pequeño mortal que tanto amaban, pero esperarían que él hablara, pues no habían hablado sobre sus poderes ni lo que ellos como inmortales podían hacer.

—Quiero ser como ustedes, no quiero alejarme de su lado, fueron días donde... pensé mucho pero también donde necesité de tenerles a mi lado. —expresó el menor separándose de Minhyuk para poder mirarlos a ambos.— Estoy seguro de ello, no sé cómo lo harán pero los quiero, los amo y quiero pasar todo el resto de mi vida entre sus brazos.

No se necesitó nada más, Minhyuk sabía lo que harían y lo que seguía luego de todo eso, al día siguiente estarían los tres, amándose en una nueva vida.

Durante las siguientes horas, se besaron, compartieron lecho, el mismo donde Minhyuk y Hyunwoo dormían en el día, los dos inmortales se dedicaron a darle placer al chico en una incontable cantidad de veces, disfrutando de esa intimidad, de ese amor que se había transformado hace tiempo, pero que apenas florecía con libertad.

—El dolor que vas a sentir indicará que tu cuerpo está muriendo, pero Hyunnie y yo estaremos para cuidarte y no dejarte solo... —dijo Minhyuk entre besos que repartía entre Kihyun y Hyunwoo.

—Cuando el sol vuelva a ocultarse, saldremos y te enseñaremos lo que necesites. —completó Hyunwoo acercándose al cuello ajeno.

Los dos bebedores enterraron su rostro en el cuello y mordieron a la vez, tomando su sangre a largos sorbos, disfrutando de aquel sabor que tanto habían anhelado y sólo habían podido disfrutar hasta este momento.

Al separarse, fue Hyunwoo el que inició, mordiéndose la muñeca para llevarla a los labios del moribundo Kihyun, que se dejó hacer de sus mayores, bebiendo la sangre del más antiguo, hasta que la muñeca de Hyunwoo fue reemplazada por la de Minhyuk, disfrutando de aquella sangre de sabor tan diferente; siendo detenido por el mayor.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue horrible, un potente dolor, indescriptible, ni siquiera los besos y caricias de los otros dos le ayudaban, la muerte de su cuerpo era insoportable, pero confiaba que iba a pasarse para estar con sus mayores.

Cuando el dolor desapareció, se quedó dormido a un lado de Hyunwoo, abrazándolo al igual que Minhyuk.

La noche volvió a llegar y el último en despertar fue el nuevo neófito, siendo recibido por besos y caricias de aquellos a los que durante toda su vida mortal había amado.

—Nos espera una noche y una vida juntos. —habló Minhyuk con una enorme sonrisa, acariciando los despeinados cabellos de Kihyun.

—Bienvenido a nuestro mundo y a nuestra vida... —finalizó Hyunwoo, rodeando el cuerpo de ambos menores con sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este paralelo de Apego.
> 
> Un abrazo.
> 
> Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Como notaron, es una historia paralela a Apego, lo mismo que en Apego, la publiqué en Wattpad hace tiempo y quería compartirla por aquí.


End file.
